Pool Kisses
by SamuraiSammy
Summary: "Huh? Hey, you're blushing. Is that a yes, then?" - Just a quicky oneshot I came up with yesterday. Gold and Silver,swings, pool, kisses, embarrassment. Please read and review!


Just a quicky oneshot I whipped up last night(maybe it was this morning?). There are no warnings, so read to your hearts content! (Please don't mind the really crappy ending/laffs)

Please read and review!

* * *

"Huh? Hey, you're blushing." I looked away from you and stared at the ground. Shut up. I was not blushing. My face was naturally red."Is that a yes, then?"

"You wish." I mumbled, kicking my legs up from the ground. I swung back and looked at the sky. The stars were out.

"You're embarrassed! So I was right! Hey, stop swinging. I want to talk." You tried to grab the swings chain but I swung out of your reach.

I looked back at you and then towards the pool. If I jumped I could make it into the water. Did I want to feel like I was falling though? I watched you for a second and looked away when you tried to grab the swing again. No, screw this. I swung back as high as I could and took a deep breath, and then jumped when the swing swung back towards the pool.

I heard you shout something but I was already in the water. I surfaced and sighed, running my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face. The water was cold. The stars were reflected in it. It looked pretty. I sank in the water until my mouth was covered and blew bubbles.

Why were you always so observant? I hadn't even said anything and you already knew my answer. What did the question even mean? You were stupid. No one asks questions like that. Maybe in TV shows, but not in real life.

I looked towards the sky. I did want to though. I'm not going to lie to myself. I have for a while now. You're just too stupid to realize my feelings. I don't want you to. If you do then I know you won't reciprocate. You couldn't possibly reciprocate.

"Silver!" I gasped when I heard my name and ducked under the water. Crap. Why did you come over here?

I swam towards the edge of the pool and surfaced when I hit the wall. I looked back towards where I had been and saw you were on the edge of the pool. Shoot.

"Hey!" I tensed up when you stood and ran around the edge of the pool.

"Idiot. There's supposed to be no running around the pool." I whispered, moving back as you came to stand in front of me.

"Get out of the pool!" You yelled, kneeling down and reaching out to me. I moved back and contemplated splashing you.

"No. If I do I'll be cold." I said, moving further back. I crossed my arms over my chest and you sighed.

"Why are you so stubborn?" You asked, slipping on some water and falling head first into the pool.

I watched you fall in and I sighed. Did you know how to swim? I dove under the water and swam over to where you were. I looked around for you and started to panic when I couldn't see you. Where on earth could you have gone?

I jumped when I felt something grab my shoulders and I turned around. You grinned at me and I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly covered it and surfaced. I coughed and gasped for air, glaring as you moved towards the surface. I grabbed your head and pushed you back into the water, then swam towards the other end of the pool. What a jerk! I didn't need to worry about you at all!

I looked behind me and saw you swim up to me. You grabbed my wrist and I tried to pull away, but you smiled and moved towards me. Before I could make any movement to get away from you, our lips met. I stared, wide eyed, as you pulled away. I surfaced as fast as I could and felt my cheeks were on fire. What, what, what? Why would you do that!? What the heck!

I took deep breaths and you surfaced in front of me. "What the heck, Gold..." I whispered, staring at the bottom of the pool.

"I do too." You said suddenly, catching my attention. I looked at you and saw your cheeks were pink. "You flew away before I could even say anything, so I figured I would have to get your attention somehow or another. Sorry."

What was he saying? He wanted to too? No, that's not true. It couldn't be true. "That was the awkwardest kiss ever." I muttered, looking back at the bottom of the pool. It was my first kiss. Craaaap.

"It was, wasn't it?" You laughed and I bit my lip. You were doing it again. Making me want you. "It was pretty awkward for me, since it was my first kiss and all. I didn't think it would work. I thought I would mess up." I looked at you and you smiled a nice smile.

"You're kidding." I said, watching you shake your head no. "I guess both our first kisses were awkward then." I whispered, looking away from you.

"Wait. That was... Your first kiss too?" You stared at me. I blushed and looked away from your face. "Oh my God. Would that make me your first boyfriend?" You asked, blushing.

I felt my ears get hot and I looked at you. "B-Boyfriend?" I stuttered. Too fast. Things were going too fast.

"Well, I like you a lot and you like me so I figured... We could start dating... Maybe..." You grabbed your neck and looked towards the sky. You were embarrassed. Actually embarrassed. Like, your face was red embarrassed.

I stared at you. You liked me. You wanted to date me. You wanted to kiss me. "What would you do if I said yes?" I asked quietly, looking away from you.

"I would probably kiss you." You muttered, looking at me.

Really? You would kiss me? But that's… Embarrassing. I looked at you and chewed my bottom lip. "Yes." I whispered, looking away from you. I blushed when you grabbed my hands and looked at you quickly. I averted my eyes and you grabbed my chin.

You leaned down and I closed my eyes. "You should kiss me instead." I blushed as your breath brushed against my lips. I opened my eyes and glared at you.

"No way." I whispered, looking at your neck.

"Are you afraid to?" You asked with a smile. I frowned and you pulled me closer, hugging me. "Being afraid is dumb, you know."

I looked at my hands. I wasn't afraid to. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around your neck, then pulled you down and kissed you. I pulled away quickly and turned out of your arms, feeling my ears were hot. I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to kiss you. "I'm not afraid." I said behind my shoulder, noticing you were bright red.

"I didn't think you would actually do it." You muttered, touching your lips. I looked away. That made two of us.

"We should get out of the pool." I said, trying to get my face to return to its normal color. Why did I have to like you? You were an idiot. A real idiot. But I guess you were now my idiot, huh?


End file.
